Didn't Mean to Fall
by Morning Lullabies
Summary: Jacob/Bella One shot


_If you think it's possible then anything is possible  
__But I think you're impossible  
__I hope you prove me wrong  
__You only call me after you've had a few  
__You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do  
__Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
__Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know  
__You only call me when there's no one around  
__You only wanna come up when you know I'm going down  
__Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
__Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know  
_-"Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk"**(Plain White T's)**

**A/N:** Time to try my hand at writing a Jake/Bella drabble. gulp If people like it, then maybe I'll do this drabble like I'm doing with Careless, and make it a series of them?

* * *

Her hand reached for mine. It was such a natural action for us that I never thought twice about threading her tiny fingers with mine. The looks from the Pack, however, they always reminded me. She wasn't mine. She would never be.

It took me a minute to come out of my own little world and realize she was babbling about something.

_Oh, Edward. Never mind. _

I was tired of hearing about him, and I told her so often, but she was a girl in love. Not much I could do there. Even after she realized she loved me (and she _had_ finally faced reality-I saw the light in her eyes when she did… and the sadness.) she still raved about the freak-of-nature as if he were God himself.

Not that I had any room to be talking, but at least I still ate _real_ food. So I shifted into this big-assed wolf when I was pissed. That was nothing compared to drinking blood.

_Blood. Yech. _

The wind from the ocean ruffled my short hair and her dark curls, blowing strands in her face. A few stuck to her lips, causing her to stop rambling about the leech (thank _God_) for a few blessed seconds while she brushed them away.

I knew she was only here because he was away _hunting_. Otherwise, she'd be snuggling up to the statuary.

Seth and Paul walked by. It took a lot to keep from snarling at them. I knew they were here on Sam's orders, and I knew those orders also included the phrase "No snide comments," but that didn't stop Paul from glaring at me.

It also didn't stop Seth from giving me a look that gave a whole new depth to the words "Puppy-dog eyes."

I pulled my hand from Bella's and wrapped my arm around her shoulders for the benefit of seeing Paul twitch. Messing with his head had become a past-time, as of late. It was far too amusing for it not to be.

Seth's look of sadness deepened and I turned to Bella, and tried to start a conversation about something besides the bloodsucker. For a moment I wished we were in wolf-form. That way I could bitch at him without Bella knowing what they thought of her.

I gave him a look that said very plainly "I remember our conversation, now fuck off."

"Hey, Jake?" her voice saying my name sounded like cathedral bells and broke through my self-pitying thoughts. I really had to stop those.

"Yeah, Bells?" I tried my hardest to make my voice cheerful.

"Love you."

"I know. Love you, too."

She slipped her arm around my waist, and leaned her head against my side.

I did know. Hell, I knew a lot of things.

Seth kept telling me she was bad for me; almost as bad as Edward was for her. I was obsessed (to put it kindly), and I knew it.

I knew she was only _here_ because _he_ wasn't _there._

I knew she loved me.

I knew-and, God help me, this was the one that hurt the most- that no matter how many times she told me she loved me, she would always run back to him. I was a convenience. As long as I stayed here, she would keep seeing me, and keep breaking my heart, because I would let her.

She didn't mean to be cruel, yet she was. Subconsciously she knew she needed that high and boost to her self-esteem that only I could give her.

She was using me, whether she knew it or not, but I knew it, and let her.

I would always let her. I was a freaking masochist, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

I closed my eyes. Tears were about to fall, and this was not the place.

Then, I lifted her into my arms, and amidst her squealing protests and shrieks, I tossed her into the surf, and laughed as I ran away, leaving her to yell angrily at my retreating back.

I would miss this too much if I left her as the pack consistently told me to do.

Masochist indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Huh… A bit long for a drabble… Oh, well. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh, and Executive Decision: This will be a series. And I'm on a Plain White T's hitch, so the next few chapters will focus on some of the themes of their songs….


End file.
